


I'm Sorry

by sirbuttsalot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically the beginning of Endgame, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), it's sad, like the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirbuttsalot/pseuds/sirbuttsalot
Summary: "Sleep well, kid. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise..."





	I'm Sorry

“...Gavin...Gavin...Gavin! Gavin snap out of it!”

Gavin almost couldn't hear Tony’s voice at all. They were still in shock from what just happened, streaks of tears still staining their cheeks.

Peter and Cia were gone. All that was left were two piles of dust, right where they just standing. One moment they were clinging to each other with all of their strength, hoping that if they held tight enough they would stay, and the next, they were gone.

A rough shaking on Gavin's shoulders snapped them out of the trance they were in, stopping them from reliving the moment all over again.

“Gavin Samuel Allan! Listen to me!” Tony shouted, finally getting the android's attention.

“Look, I know you're sad right now, but we need to get off this planet. We're going to find a way to get back to Earth, alright?”

Gavin looked up at Tony, tears pricking in the corners of their eyes. “B-but… how? We're on a deserted planet out in jack shit nowhere, there's no possible way we would be able to find our way back… we have no idea where we are and… and my partners are gone… e-everyone is gone… w-we can't…”

Gavin began sobbing, hugging Tony tightly and crying onto his shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around Gavin's back, letting them cry.

“It'll be alright… we'll find a way… I promise…”

\--------------

“Is this thing on…? Hey, Ms. Potts. If you find this recording… don't feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end…”

“Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds,”

“Food and water ran out four days ago… oxygen will run out tomorrow morning… so that'll be it…”

Tony lowered his voice to a whisper.

“Gavin is in sleep mode right now… and since they're an android, they don't need any sort of food or water… or air for that matter. I don't know what they're gonna do… I may just have to shut them down…” he looked over at the sleeping android.

“But whatever we choose… when I drift off, I will dream of you… it's always you…”

Tony switched off the helmet, then turned to look at Gavin, who was asleep in the corner, covered by a small, thin blanket.

“I'm sorry it had to be this way, kid…” he sighed, covering his face with his hands.

“It's alright, Tony, I understand…” Gavin spoke softly, their back still facing Tony.

“G-Gavin? How long have you been awake?” Tony asked, startled.

“I wasn't, but my hearing still works when I'm in sleep mode,”

Tony stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

“I know that you planned to shut me down, but it's okay… I was thinking about that already…” Gavin sat up, still facing the wall of the cold ship.

“I can't do it on my own though. You'll have to help me,” Gavin reached an arm up, placing two fingers on the flesh behind their neck. A small panel opened as they put their hand back down.

“There are two switches. The first one is basically sleep mode, but I can't wake up without somebody else hitting the switch again. The second one shuts me off forever. Simple as that. I trust you to choose which one would work out best in the end,”

Tony, still unsure of what to say, stepped over to the android, kneeling behind them and examining the switches behind the panel.

“Are you sure?”

Gavin nodded. “Like you said before, if you're gonna die, I'm not gonna want to be there for it. Just pick a switch and get it over with…” they paused for a moment. “I hope your dreams of Pepper will be just as nice as she is…”

Tony, with tears already in his eyes, slowly lifted his hand to the two switches on the android's neck. He hesitantly placed his thumb on the second switch, but then moved it up to the first one.

“Goodnight, Gavin…” “Goodnight, Tony…” and with that, Tony pushed the switch.

Gavin slumped forward slightly like a stiff doll as their once bright blue eyes faded to grey. Tony closed the small panel, then placed Gavin gently on their back on the floor. He looked into the teenager's now dull eyes one last time before running his hand over their face to shut their eyes.

“Sleep well, kid. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…”


End file.
